The Lonely Warrior
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: The Lonely Warrior is about the life of Creamkit/paw/dust. A threat arises and it changes her life forever, Taking away all that she has ever loved. I'm not that good at summary's, but trust me, the story is better than it sounds.
1. Darkness

**Welcome to my first story titled, The Lonely Warrior. This is a story through the eyes of Creampaw, as a threat arises and changes her life. Please read it, and reveiw. I'll need any help with my stories that you guys can offer.  
**

_**The Lonely Warrior**_

"Creamkit," Mintstar's voice rang through Thunderclan's camp,"Until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Creampaw."

"Creampaw, Creampaw!" My name was shouted throught camp.

"Creampaw, your mentor is Shiverwing. Shiverwing, you had a great mentor in Applelight, and I trust that you will pass down your wisdom and skill to Creampaw. Clan dismissed!"

I leapt down to my mentor and she touched her nose to mine. "Training will start in the morning, why don't you have some fresh kill and head over to the apprentice den?"

I grabbed a juicy looking vole and padded over to the apprentice's den. "Isn't it exciting? Doveflight promised me that I could learn to hunt tomorrow after seeing the territory!" My sister Lionpaw jumped up and down. "I bet we have the best mentors in all of Thunderclan! And you're so lucky! You have the deputy!"

"Yeah, well your mentor trained Mintstar!"

"And if you two don't shut up, I'll come over there and make you!" Badgerpaw growled

Lionpaw rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Creampaw!"

"Goodnight." I mumbled before closing my eyes. When I opened them, I was in a strange place. Everywhere was white and… ghostly. I kept looking around, and then I saw another cat. A white tom with ginger stripes… just like me. "B-Barktail?" I gasped at the sight of my father. He nodded."Why are you here? I thought Starclan only spoke to the leaders and medicine cats?"

"Sharp as thorns and evil as a badger, darkness will come."

"W-What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"A death will happen, one that shouldn't."

"Wait, whose going to die?! Tell me!"

Barktail faded away and I woke up in the medicine cat's den.

**Sorry if the warning/prophecy isn't what you'd except in a warriors story, but I'm not that good at them. Please tell me what you think of whats happening so far. Do you like Creampaw?**


	2. Sharpfang

"Creampaw! I'm so glad you're awake. You were meowing in your sleep, and you looked exhausted, but I couldn't wake you up!" Lionpaw mewed as she ran into the medicine cat's den.

"I'm fine." _For now. Once that darkness comes, then no one will be. _She thought as she remembered her dream. _I better tell Marigoldpool about it. She'll know what it means. _Speaking of, Marigoldpool walked into the den "Oh good, you're awake. You probably just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. I'll just make sure your fine and you can go back to training." She turned to Lionpaw. "Go start training with Doveflight, Creampaw can catch up later."

Lionpaw looked as if she wanted to argue, but knew better and padded off. Marigoldpool looked at me. "Tell me, was your dream from Starclan?"

Her question surprised me, but I nodded. "Barktail came to me and talked about some darkness…"

She looked at me but then let me go train and asked no more questions. I padded out of the den. "It's time for training. Today we will see the territory." Shiverwing announced as she walked towards me.

"Okay."

About two moons have passed since I was made an apprentice. Lionpaw would always come back from training and raved about how she caught more fresh kill than Ripplepaw. It was starting to get on my nerves. "Crystalwing, Lightfoot, Doveflight, Lionpaw, Ripplepaw, Badgerpaw, and Creampaw you all are coming on a border patrol with me." Shiverwing said.

I jumped off and padded off with Shiverwing and the rest of the apprentices and warrriors. When we got to our border with Shadowclan, I smell something. "There is a Shadowclan cat on our side of the border. The scent is fresh."

Sure enough, we saw a Shadowclan warrior stalking a vole on our side of the border. His eyes look like they were clawed out, one of his ears is gone, and half of his tail is missing. I unsheathed my claws. This was a cat that liked to get into fights. "Having fun?" Crystalwing growled.

The vole ran away and the cat looked at us. "I would if Thunderclan cats didn't smell so bad. I'm surprised any of you could like it here." He shot an angry glance at Lightfoot.

"You'd better get on your side of the border Sharpfang, and we might not tell Bearstar you were stealing our prey." Shiverwing hissed.

Sharpfang! That's the Shadowclan deputy. Why Bearstar let a cat that couldn't see be a deputy I'll never know."What do you mean? I'm repaying the favor your warriors did for us. Or don't you know that Thunderclan warriors are stealing our prey?"

"Thunderclan warriors follow the warrior code, unlike Shadowclan." Mewed Lionpaw.

Sharpfang turned toward Lionpaw and pounced on her. He bit her leg and clawed her ear. It all happened so fast, that when he let her go, she fell to the ground, with no life in her eyes. Before any of the others could fight him, he raced off onto his own territory, and then towards his camp.


	3. Lionfire

"Lionpaw!" I screamed and ran towards her. "You can't be dead! You just can't be!" I turned to Shiverwing. "I'm bringing Lionpaw back to camp." I narrowed my eyes at Shiverwing, as if daring her to say I can't.

She nodded. "Ripplepaw, help Creampaw bring Lionpaw back to camp." Ripplepaw rushed to help me pick up Lionpaw. Doveflight came along as well.

Once we got to camp, our mother, Sweetpelt, ran up to Lionpaw. "Lionpaw! What happened to my daughter! And Creampaw are you okay, did you get hurt?! I'll go get Marigoldpool." She dashed off to the medicine den.

Doveflight came out of the leaders den followed by Mintstar. "All those old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting. Lionpaw was killed by Shadowclan's deputy, Sharpfang, while she was on a border patrol. Doveflight wishes that she go to Starclan a warrior. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice as I call her by her warrior name, Lionfire. Starclan honers your bravery and energy."

"Lionfire, Lionfire!" Her name was shouted throughout camp, me shouting the loudest.

Mintstar continued with the meeting once the shouting died down. "I shall now announce the cats that will be going to the gathering tonight." The gathering! I forgot all about it! I hope I can go for the first time. "Shiverwing, Doveflight, Sweetpelt, Marigoldpool, Breezehowl, Duskfur, Applelight, Nightclaw, Skyheart, Lightfoot, Badgerpaw, and Creampaw." Yes! I got picked! _I wonder what all the other clans will be like. _I looked at Lionfire's body. _And I wonder if Mintstar will announce what happened tonight. _"What are you thinking about. Come on, everyone is leaveing. You'll be left behind if you don't hurry." Shiverwing meows as she walks by. I hurry up with the others.

"Whoa! There are so many cats!" I gasp. Shadowclan and Riverclan were already here and the place seemed overrun with cats because of it. I look around and see Sharpfang talking to a Riverclan cat. _One day I'll have my revenge._

"Hi! I'm Reedpaw from Riverclan! My mentor told me to go and meet new cats! What's your name?"

"I'm Creampaw from Thunderclan." He starts asking a bunch of questions about what it was like living in Thunderclan. Then about the cats in my clan. Then about me. This guy never ran our of things to ask.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Well… there's Lionpaw but…"

"Who is Lionpaw? Is she here?"

"She was…"

"Hush, the gathering is beginning." Shiverwing pads over to me. Bearstar, the Shadowclan, leader stands up.

"Prey runs well in Shadowclan. We have two new apprentices, Applepaw and Branchpaw."

Their names were shouted throughout the island, except by Thunderclan. When the shouting died down, Bearstar continued. "Sharpfang has found some Thunderclan scents on our side of the border. When he went to investigate, he was attacked." Bearstar shot an angry look at Mintstar, and then sat down.

Mintstar stood up. "Prey runs well in Thunderclan. We don't deny that we saw, but he was on our side of the border trying to catch prey. Furthermore, when confronted, he attacked and killed one of our apprentices, Lionpaw, now Lionfire so she went to Starclan a warrior." Angry yowls from Shadowclan were shot at Mintstar.

"Sharpfang would never kill!"

"You all need to learn to face the truth!"

Rabbitstar, the Windclan leader signaled for the cats to be quiet and stood up herself. I didn't listen after that and just waited until we went back to camp. I padded to my den and laid down, promising to Lionfire that she would avenge her and be a warrior that's would be a strong as both of them. Nothing would get in her way.


	4. Distractions

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around highrock for a clan meeting." Mintstar shouted.

I grumbled and got out of my nest. Three moons had passed since Lionfire's death, and I have distanced myself from the other cats. I promised my sister I wouldn't let anything get in the way of becoming the best warrior ever. Making friends with the other cats can be a distraction. I made my way out of the den and sat down looking up at Minstar.

"Two apprentices have passed their assessments today and are ready to be made warriors. Badgerpaw, please step forward."

Badgerpaw puffed out his chest and stepped forward. "Badgerpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice as I call him by his warrior name, Badgerclaw. Starclan honors your bravery and strength. Now Ripplepaw step forward. Do you prmise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life if needed?"

"I-I will." Ripplepaw seemed embarrassed by all the eyes that were watching him.

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors as I call you by your warrior name, Ripplewave. Starclan honors you agility and wisdom."

"Badgerclaw, Ripplewave, Badgerclaw, Ripplewave!" Their names were shouted throughout camp.

The two new warriors jumped down and padded over to the fresh kill pile for something to eat before their silent vigil. Badgerclaw came over to me with two pieces of prey and dropped one at my paws. "You want to eat together?" He asked.

"Uh… sure I guess." I was shocked by his question seeing as he never really liked me. "So you're a warrior now? How did you think your assessment went?"

"Well like Ripplewave, we both thought we failed. I had caught two squirrels and a starling for my hunting assessment, while he caught a mouse and a vole. When Breezehowl was still an apprentice, he told me you had to catch twenty pieces of prey. Twenty! I thought I would never be a warrior if that's how much you had to catch."

I chuckled a little. "If you tried to catch twenty pieces of prey, you would still be trying when I was an elder!"

"And what about you!? You would catch your first when I become leader." He purred.

"That's what you think! Just wait; I'll be leader before your first apprentice is made a warrior."

We laughed before Ripplewave came up to Badgerclaw. "It's time we start our vigil."

Badgerclaw said bye to me before he padded off with Ripplewave to the entrance of camp. I walked to the apprentices den and plopped down in my nest. It was lonely without any other apprentices. _And Badgerclaw. Oh Lionfire! I'm sorry that I let him distract me! But what am I to do! The is the exact thing I wanted NOT to happen._ I sighed. _Maybe one friend wouldn't be bad. Lionfire would want me to be happy right? _I dozed off to sleep with this happy feeling and wanting to be a warrior as soon as possible.


	5. Night

Creampaw woke up and looked around. It was still night and the whole camp was asleep. She decided to head out for a walk to clear her head. She padded over to the lake side and sat down looking up at Silverpelt. _I wonder if Lionfire is looking down at me. _She sighed._ I hope she is, I can't bear to live in a world without my only sister. And yet, I am. _

I looked around and stopped at Shadowclan. There I landed my eyes on a Shadowclan warrior. _Sharpfang! _Creampaw growled. How she wanted to kill him! To sink her teeth and ripe out his throat for killing her sister without so much as a glance at her! She wanted to kill him then and there. She crouched down, trying to make up her mind. She stepped forward and heard a _Crack! _behind her.

She swung around and saw Breezehowl watching her. "What are you doing here?" Creampaw snarled.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He shook his head. "And why are you even thinking about killing Sharpfang? It's against the warrior code!."

She looked at him, puzzled. "How do you know I was thinking about killing him? And why do you care? You've broken the warrior code multiple times. I've seen you hanging out with that Windclan warrior once!"

"It was one time! Either way, you still shouldn't kill him!"

"He killed your father." I pointed out.

"He is my father!"

Creampaw stared out him shocked. _Breezehowl?! Sharpfang's son?_ He realized what he said and darted away. She wanted to chase after him, but she suddenly smelled a fox. Creampaw forgot about everything started tracking the fox down. It was recent. Very recent. She quickly realized it was following Breezehowl. She heard a yowl from Breezehowl and raced after him. It was too late to get help.

When she got there, the fox was attacking Breezehowl, who had injured his leg. She pounced on the fox scratching at its back. The fox couldn't see Creampaw and tried shake her off. Creampaw barely stayed on and bit its ear. Then she jumped off and bit the fox's leg, causing the fox to run away.

Creampaw rushed to Breezehowl trying to help him up. "We need to get you to Marigoldpool!"

Breezehowl stumbled as he tried to get up but kept going. When they finally got to camp, it was dawn and Shiverwing was sending out patrols. "What happened to my poor Breeazehowl!" Lightfoot raced over to her son.

"Fox." He rasped.

Lightfoot gasped and ran to get Marigoldpool, who took Breezehowl to her den. "Creampaw," Breezehowl looked over his head, "can you get Shiverwing for me?"

I nodded and ran to Shiverwing and brought her to Breezehowl. After I got some fresh kill and plopped myself in a nest in the apprentice's den. Badgerclaw came in and sat by me when he saw me. "You okay? I heard you saved Breezehowl from a fox."

I nodded and rested my head. "It's been a long night." I sighed.


	6. Badgerclaw

**Hey guys! I have a couple of things to ask you to help me with the story and with other ideas. 1. Who do you think should end up as Creampaw's mate when she's a warrior? 2. Would you like me to start a story about Sharpfang's life? and lastly 3. There are soon going to be new kits! I need names for them. Suggestions? **

Creampaw took a vole from the fresh kill pile and padded over to the medicine cat's den dropping the prey at Breezehowl's paws. He looked up at me before taking the prey and eating slowly. "Thank you. He only eats if you give something to him." Marigoldpool padded into the den.

"What do you mean?"

She whispered in my ear, "I think Breezehowl has a crush on you!"

She shook her head. _ He just wants me to keep his secret safe! He doesn't like me at all._

"Anyway," She continued, "I heard that Mintstar has decided to have your warrior ceremony today because of that fox incident!"

Creampaw gasped. "Really! Oh I can't believe-."

"Is this a bad time?" Skyheart padded into the den with Nightclaw.

Marigoldpool shook her head. "Well I'm having kits and Nightclaw says I have to go in the nursery now! I can wait a couple of weeks can't I?"

Marigoldpool purred. "You're having kits! That's wonderful! I'd wait about wait a day or two, but how long you wait to go into the nursery is up to you two."

Skyheart and Nightclaw walked out of the den bickering. New kits! _That's just what the clan needs!_ She padded over to the apprentice's den when Badgerclaw stopped me. "What's this I hear that you've been spending more time with Breezehowl than me?" He teased.

She purred. "What do you mean? No one gets more time with me than you! Shiverwing had to basically drag you away because I had to do some hunting last week!"

"That was last week, and this is this week. Come on let's do some hunting together!"

They raced to the old abandoned twoleg nest and caught some mice. Creampwa caught eight of them and wouldn't let Badgerclaw let it go. "Three! A lousy three!" She teased.

Badgerclaw hit her with his paw playfully. Creampaw purred. "I wish I could feel this way every day."

Badgerclaw looked at her, then smiled. "Me too."

Creampaw gasped. "Did I say that out loud!" She looked embarresed.

"It doesn't matter?" Badgerpaw purred.

"Nope."


	7. Love

"Creampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Creampaw looked up at Mintstar, her eyes shining as she said, "I will."

"The I call upon my warrior ancestors as I give you your warrior name, Creamdust!" Creamdust stood up proudly and purred. "Starclan honors you loyalty and courage."

Creamdust padded over to Badgerclaw and sat down next to him. _I love him, I really do. I hope one day to have kits that all look like him. But why do I feel so distant from him? _Creamdust then came to back to reality as Badgerclaw nudged her. "What?"

Badgerclaw laughed. "Stuck in your own daydreams?" He teased. "I said do you want to go out hunting?"

She was about to respond when Marigoldpool padded up to her. "Creamdust, can you tell Breezehowl that he needs to eat, sleep, and chew the herbs I gave him? Like I said before, he only does things when your there."

Creamdust sighed. She had been spending a lot of time with Breezehowl, and it left no time to hang out with Badgerclaw. She looked over at Badgerclaw who looked angry, but raced off to the woods alone. So she had no choice but to help Marigoldpool.

Breezehowl looked up and saw Creamdust and immediately started eating the herbs by his side. When he finished he looked up and stared at Creamdust. She sighed again. "Breezehowl, you need to do as Marigoldpool tells you, when she tells you."

"Creamdust... I-I have something I want to tell you." Breezehowl looked away. "C-Creamdust, I think, I l-love you." He stuttered to get the words out.

Creamdust stared at him shocked. _How can he love me? He knows I love Badgerclaw! Everyone knows I love Badgerclaw!_ _**Do you? Do you really love Badgerclaw?**_ A voice came from the back of her head. _Of course I do! __**But you've been spending more time with Breezehowl lately. **__Marigoldpool asked for help and I helped. Breezehowl needs to get better. _The voice stopped and she was still staring at Breezehowl. Creamdust shook her head. "I'm sorry Breezehowl, but I love Badgerclaw, and only Badgerclaw. I thought everyone knew."

Breezehowl looked heartbroken. "Creamdust please..."

Creamdust ran out of the den and to the forest. She needed to find Badgerclaw. She needed to spend no more time with Breezehowl and only be with Badgerclaw. She finnaly found him by the lake sitting down staring out. Badgerclaw turned around and ran to Creamdust. "I promise you I won't ever spend more time with any other cat than you."

Badgerclaw purred. "You'll have to make one exception. Our kits."

We sat there all the way until the sun went down.


	8. New Life

Two moons have passed and Creamdust has distanced herself from everyone except Badgerclaw. Breezehowl has left the medicine den and doesn't talk to anyone. Creamdust hasn't told Badgerclaw about Breezehowl falling in love with her. Skyheart gave birth to three kits. A white she-kit named Shimmerkit, a black tom with white patches called Sagekit, and a calico tom called Thrushkit.

As Badgerclaw and Creamdust passed the nursery watching the kits attack each other he purred. "We'll have kits like that someday."

Creamdust looked down at her swelling belly and remembered her talk with Marigoldpool yesterday. "_Marigoldpool? I don't know what's happening. I've cut back on the mice and voles, but my stomach is still swelling up."_

_ Marigoldpool purred. "You're having kits!_

Creamdust looked up at Badgerclaw. "What if I told you that day will be closer than you think. I'm pregnant!"

Badgerclaw gasped and started arguing that she needed to get to the nursery right away. After losing the argument, Creamdust padded to the nursery, while Badgerclaw raced to get something from fresh kill pile. Creamdust choose a nest and laid down. Shimmerkit raced over to Creamdust. "Who are you?" She squeaked.

"I'm Creamdust, a new queen." Creamdust told Shimmerkit as Skyheart padded into the den and spotted Creamdust, and purred. "I've been wondering when you would be moving in here."

"What do you mean?" Creamdust looked at her and tilted her head.

"You've been with Badgerclaw for two moons never leaving his side." Skyheart sighed. "Creamdust, I've been stuck here for a while; could you watch the kits while I go for a walk?" Creamdust nodded and turned to the kits.

"I am Sagestar! The leader of Thunderclan, the most powerful clan of all!" Sagekit squeaked.

Creamdust purred then stood up and crouched to the ground. "Think Thunderclan can beat a giant badger?"

Sagekit, Thrushkit, and Shimmerkit all pounced on Creamdust batting at her with their paws. Creamdust plopped back into her nest after a while. "You win; Thunderclan is going to have some great new warriors when you're old enough."

Sagekit bounced up and down. "Can we play again? Or can you teach us some fighting moves? I want to one day be leader, so I need to practice every day!"

Thrushkit pounced on Sagekit and mewed, "No way! I'm going to be leader first!" Thrushkit and Sagekit tumbled around while Shimmerkit snuck around and pounced on both of them.

"Keep an eye on all enemies or I'll be made leader before you're a warrior!" Shimmerkit teased.

Badgerclaw padded into the room dropping a squirrel at Creamdust's paws. "I'll keep an eye on them while you eat."

Creamdust ate her squirrel watching the kits try to catch his tail and fool around. She let out a _mrrow _of laughter as Shimmerkit caught his tail and Badgerclaw fell over, pretending to be defeated. "You'll make a great father one day Badgerclaw." Creamdust purred.

Breezehowl padded outside the nursery and saw Creamdust. They stared at each other but Breezehowl padded away with his head hanging lower than usually. _Why can't he just find some other she cat and leave me alone? I noticed Applelight has a crush on him. _

Creamdust sighed and put her head on her paw, suddenly feeling tired. Skyheart padded into the den, and took over watching the kits, as Badgerclaw lay down next to me._ It's going to be a long two moons._ She thought herself before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	9. Curse

Creamdust woke to sounds of yowling and hissing. She turned to Skyheart who was hovering over her kits. "What's going on?!"

"Shadowclan is attacking! Sharpfang is leading the attack!" She hissed.

_Sharpfang! I will get my revenge today!_ Creamdust hissed. She was just about to leap out of the nursery, when a Shadowclan warrior raced into the den. She remembered him from gatherings. _Ivyfrost! Sharpfang's mate. This will work out for me. _But before she could pounce on Ivyfrost, the she-cat knocked Skyheart away and grabbed Shimmerkit. "Help!" Shimmerkit squeaked.

Thrushkit and Sagekit jumped on Ivyfrost batting at her, but Ivyclaw, kept holding on to Shimmerkit. I saw her hold on tighter to the poor kit and soon Shimmerkit had no life in her eyes. Ivyfrost turned to the other two kits, but Creamdust and Skyheart were faster. The rushed, claws unsheathed and pounced on Ivyfrost. Creamdust bit her leg, while Skyheart went for her throat.

It all happened so quickly and soon Ivyclaw was lying lifeless next to Shimmerkit. Suddenly Thunderclan yowled happily. Nightclaw raced into the nursery and purred. "We've won. We chased them back to their territory." Nightclaw looked down and saw Shimmerkit and Ivyfrost. "W-What happened?!"

While Skyheart filled him in, Creamdust padded out of the den to find Badgerclaw. What she saw broke her heart. Mintstar carried Badgerclaw who looked just like Ivyfrost. Limp, lifeless, and dead. Creamdust burst into tears and lay next to Badgerclaw. "I'm sorry Creamdust." Mintstar said. "Sharpfang was too strong."

_Great Starclan! Have you cursed me with Sharpfang's existence?_ Creamdust sat with Badgerclaw for the night. The elders came and buried him, while Creamdust stayed where she was. For days, she would sit there. Breezehowl would come with fresh kill for her every so often and sit with her in silence.

Every day she would think of her kits and how they wouldn't have a father. Then she got an idea. When Breezehowl came with a vole in his mouth and set it down in front of her, she said, "Breezehowl, while I suffer from what Starclan has done, would you watch over my kits? They will need a father to help them."

Breezehowl nodded and sat down once again with Creamdust staring at the stars.

_**Hey guys! I know my chapters are so short, and this is shorter than usually. Please review and favorite! Also I need more kit names! I know the names of all but one of the kit's she's going to have. Please give me ideas!**_


	10. Thoughts

After the attack from Shadowclan, Creamdust lost her sense of time. She would either sit in her spot staring at the stars, or sit in the nursery and go to sleep, hoping Badgerclaw would visit her in her dreams. But sadly, he didn't so she had to suffer alone.

Every now and then Creamdust would reflect on what's happened to her life and wonder what she could have done to prevent all this misery. She looked back on her sister's death, and how Sharpfang showed no mercy to killing her. She wished that she was quicker in stopping him.

She looked back on Badgerclaw's death, and how Sharpfang didn't even show his face to her before killing him. She wanted to get even with him. But all she had was killing his mate. While he killed her mate and sister, and who knows where he'll stop.

Then, she looked to Breezehowl. He was kind and gentle, and loved her, and would take care of her kits. But she didn't love him. She loved Badgerclaw and no other tom but him. But of course Sharpfang didn't just kill Badgerclaw. He was the father of Breezehowl. And Creamdust couldn't get that out of her mind that she asked the son of a killer to watch over her kits.

Creamdust sighed. Why had Starclan given her this mess of a life? She thought back to the warning Barktail had given her. It was clear the danger was Sharpfang, but what was the unnecessary death? Both Badgerclaw dying and Lionfire dying were unnecessary surely? That means that there will be just one. Has it happened yet? Or will the deaths of those she loves continue, until that death occurs.

Creamdust needed to clear her head. So she, for the first time in about a moon or so, she couldn't remember, got up and padded over to Shiverwing. Shiverwing was surprised to see her. "What are you doing outside of your two spots? Finally decided to help your clan?" Her voice seemed annoyed, but calm.

Creamdust spoke lazily. "I need to clear my head. Are there any hunting patrols I could join?"

"Not now, but you could lead one. Take Nightclaw, Sweetpelt, Doveflight, and Duskfur." Shiverwing said nodding off towards the cats.

Creamdust padded off and gathered the cats, then set out. "Um Creamdust, where will we be hunting?" Duskfur looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Uh… the old twoleg nest." Creamdust answered.

They went to the nest and split up looking for mice and other prey near the nest. Creamdust lost track of time, but after she caught her 12th piece of prey she rounded up the other cats and padded back to camp.

At the end of it all, Creamdust went back to the nursery and lay there for the rest of the day.


	11. The end

"The kits are coming!" Breezehowl yelled and ran off to get Marigoldpool.

Marigoldpool raced over to the nursery where Creamdust lay. Creamdust didn't know or care what she was doing. All she knew was that the pain was horrible. But she pressed though it, following whatever the medicine cat told her to do. At the end she had two she-kits and two toms. She named them Badgerkit, Lionkit, Shimmerkit, and Shatteredkit. Sadly Badgerkit and Lionkit died shortly after they were born.

Creamdust was heartbroken, but she kept her other two alive. She loved them both, but she was still in pain. Creamdust was dying and she knew it. She had lived a short life, Sharpfang killing all she loved. She wished she could protect her kits, but Creamdust knew, it was time for her to go to Starclan.

"Goodbye, my kits." Then she died.

Creamdust woke in a Starry forest. _Welcome to Starclan_. She thought to herself. Badgerclaw padded up to her and she ran to him. Badgerkit and Lionkit were with him. Creamdust knew that she would be happier in Starclan then in the clans. But she would keep her other two kits safe as much as she could.

**Sorry guys, but this is the end of Creamdust's story. I'm thinking of having another story about a prophecy with Shatteredkit. What do you think? Any ideas then give them to me.**


End file.
